Beauty and the Beast(Tale of Hermione Granger)
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: This is a play about how Hermione Granger reads Beauty and the Beast and her friends get sucked into the book. Hermione, who becomes Belle, must save her friends, and kiss Ron, who is the Beast, before the last petal drops.
1. Act 1,scene 1, Hermione's house

Beauty and the Beast (Tale of Hermione Granger)

A play

Act 1, scene 1, Hermione's house, kitchen

_Hermione Granger, Harry, Ginny and Albus Potter, Ron Weasley, Cho Xue, Luna Scamander, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott sit around a large table in Hermione's kitchen, eating. Hermione is reading __**Beauty and the Beast (in French)**__ and Harry and Ginny are talking to Ron._

Harry: Hey, Ron. Do you remember the first time we met?

Ron: Yeah. Totally.

Ginny: And You saved me. Remember?

Cho _(To Hermione)_: Hermione? What are you reading?

Hermione: Moi? Belle et la Bête. En Français.

Ron: I bought it for Christmas. For her. Can you speak in English next time, sweetie?

Hermione: Of course, Ronald.

_Hermione is on the last page of her book. She reads the last page then everyone in this room gets sucked in…_


	2. Act 1,scene 2, Castle grounds, France

Act 1,scene 2, Castle Grounds, France

_Hermione/Belle looks down at herself._

Hermione/Belle: Wow! we're in France!

_She heads to the castle._


	3. Act 1, scene 3, bedroom

Act 1,scene 3, Bedroom

_Hermione/Belle walks into her bedroom. Frightened, she curls up onto the bed. A gentle knock. Ginny/Mrs Potts and Albus/Chip enter._

Ginny/Mrs Potts: Belle, dear. It's Mrs Potts. I know the master asked a while ago, but would you care to join us with dinner? The food's excellent, thanks to the head of the household, Lumiere.

Hermione/Belle: Okay... Give me a minute.


	4. Act 1, scene 4, dining room

Act 1,scene 4, dining room

_Hermione/Belle walks into dining room cautiously, afraid. She takes a seat. Neville/Lumiere swings from a candle, landing in front of Hermione/Belle._

Neville/Lumiere:"Ma chere mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride that we welcome you with..._(a long pause, piano played smoothly and freely(see Be our Guest from Beauty and the Beast on Youtube__))_ Your dinner"

Hannah/Plumette: Hey. Plumette at your service. Lumiere. Cogsworth. Mrs Potts. Chip. And your wardrobe is called Madame Garderobe.

Hermione/Belle: Er, hi.

Harry/Cogsworth: I wouldn't worry about Lumiere. He drags on.

_Neville/Lumiere(Indignantly)_: I do not, Cogsworth!

Albus/Chip_(whisper)_: Mama? Will she be the one to break the spell?

Ginny/Mrs Potts: Er, yeah. Maybe.

_As food is served, Hannah/Plumette dusts the place clean._

_1 hour later..._

Ginny/Mrs Potts: It's best if you go to bed, now. Please don't go into-

_Ron/Beast enters_

Neville/Lumiere_(bowing)_: Master. Belle, meet the master. Master, this is the traveller's daughter, Belle.

Ron/Beast: Good evening, Belle.

Hermione/Belle_(trembling slightly)_: Good evening, Beast.

Ron/Beast: I trust the crew served you well? Look. I'm sorry. I'll be more gentle next time?

Hermione/Belle: Yes.

Ginny/Mrs Potts: The west wing.

_Hermione/Belle exits._


	5. Act 1, scene 5, bedroom

Act 1,scene 5, bedroom

_A letter comes through Hermione/Belle's bedroom door._

_ **Dearest Belle,**_

_**I hope you are having a fabulous stay, and I was wondering if, would you care to dance with me tomorrow?**_

_**Yours, Beast**_

Hermione/Belle: He's so thoughtful. I think, yes.

"There's something sweet and almost kind,

and he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined,

And now he's dear, and so unsure,

I wonder why I didn't see it there before."


	6. Act 1, scene 6, West wing, Bedroom

Act 1, scene 6, west wing, Beast's bedroom

_A letter comes through Ron/ Beast's Bedroom_

**_Dear Beast,_**

**_Thank you for your thoughtful letter. _**

**_Yes._**

**_Belle._**

Ron/Beast: Sweet.

"She glanced this way,

I thought I saw,

and when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw,

no, it can't be,

I'll just ignore,

But she's never looked at me that way before."

_Hermione/Belle enters_

Hermione/Belle: "New, and a bit, alarming.

Who'd have ever thought that this, could be,

True, that's he's no Prince Charming.

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see..."


	7. INTERVAL

_**INTERVAL**_

**_Hi! I hope you have enjoyed this playscript so far. I loved writing this from top to bottom. You will LOVE Act 2! Get ready for Hermione and Ron's adventures in France!_**

**_-Gaia_**


	8. Act 2, scene 1, ballroom

Act 2, scene 1, Ballroom

_Hermione/Belle and Ron/Beast walk together down the stairs, smiling. As Hermione/Belle's hand touches his waist, they start to dance to, Beauty and the Beast (The song, not the album!) and Mia and Sebastian's theme from La-La land. Harry/Cogswoth and Neville/Lumiere watch them, smiling, as friends do._

* * *

_1 hour passes. _

_Ron/Beast and Hermione/Belle exit. _


	9. Act 2, scene 2, gardens

Act 2, scene 2,gardens

_Hermione/Belle and Ron/Beast walk together, talking._

Ron/Beast: I have a fear that... one day... that you'll leave us.

Hermione/Belle: I'd never leave you!

Ron/Beast_(Hugging her)_: Oh, Belle! You're so brave and so loyal!

Hermione/Belle: I guess.

_Ron/Beasts laughs, a bit of Ron Weasley comes out of him._

Hermione/Belle_(whisper)_: Is it Ron?

_They exit._


	10. Act 2, scene 3, dining room

Act 2, scene 3, dining room

_Hermione/Belle runs into the dining room_

Hermione/Belle: Beast? Beast!

Harry/Cogsworth: Belle! Whatever is it?

Hermione/Belle: I need to go!

_Hermione/Belle exits_


	11. Act 2, scene 4, gardens

Act 2, scene 4, gardens

_Hermione/Belle runs up to Ron/Beast, who is asleep._

Hermione/Belle: Dear Beast. I have realised I have always loved you!

_The enchanted ornaments gasp. Hermione/Belle's tears fall onto Ron/Beast's face. A bright white light. Ron/Beast turns into Ron, Hermione/Belle into Hermione. Cho/Enchantress appears._

Cho/Enchantress: Hermione. You have learnt to find the Beauty within.

_She is engulfed in smoke. Cho Chang appears._

Harry: Ginny? Albus?

Ginny: Albus! Harry!

Luna: Where are we?

Hermione: In France.

_Everyone is engulfed in smoke._


	12. Act 2, scene 5, Hermione's house

Act 2, scene 5, Hermione's house, kitchen

Hermione: See you!

_Everyone exits_


	13. Author's notes

Author's notes

_**Hi again! **_

_**This new playscript is designed for young children. Please feel free to go onto Youtube to search the respected songs**_

_**(Be our guest, Something there, Beauty and the Beast song (Beauty and the Beast soundtrack/film) and Mia and Sebastian's Theme(La -La Land))**_

_**Please feel free to perform this as a play for a school play. **_

_**-Gaia Cooper. **_

_**P.S. If you are looking for the rest of Albus's adventures, you don't have to wait long!**_😁


End file.
